Butterflies Shower
by anoniblast25
Summary: El violeta es agresión y engaño, el azul es armonía, confianza y afecto. Cuando una mariposa se pose en sus dedos y se acomode sola para no caer, siéntase afortunado porque ella confía en usted y, aunque no lo admita, usted gusta de esa cercanía. Ahora, repasemos: ¿Qué es lo que no entiende, Joven Amo? ¿Los colores tan opacos? ¿O la mala suerte que derrocha? {ONE SHOT}


**BUTTERFLIES SHOWER**

 _ **Título:** Lluvia de Mariposas **  
Writer:** Nina Blast (anoniblast25) **  
Idioma:** Español **  
Género:** Romance y... ¿Cuenta como yaoi? **  
Tipo:** Oneshot **  
Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler **  
Pareja(s):** Un soft SebasCiel bc la OTP pues_

 **JELOU EBRIBARI *estilo Iwatobi Crew (¿)***

¿Qué tal? Aquí otra vez Blast.

Bueno, debo recalcar que últimamente estoy haciendo y deshaciendo, lol. Según yo me iba a tomar un descanso para estudiar mis finales pero... No, no he hecho nada. No sé que haré con mi vida (¿).

¿Y qué tenemos aquí? Hey, surprise! Es un oneshot con poquito SebasCiel.

Debo admitir que hacía mucho que no escribía de mi primer amor... Sebas, papurro, te extrañé. Haha, no pero enserio, hace tiempo que no escribía algo de Kuro (tenía un fanfic que estaba en actualización seguida pero lo borré el año pasado porque no era muy popular y me daba para abajo, viejo *se pone a llorar* y la cuenta en Amor Yaoi que tenía puros drabbles SebasCiel míos pues... la borré *se pone a llorar más*). No me pude resistir a escribir esto, así que perdónenme.

Recalco, puede que vuelva a pasar y me deje llevar, haha xd.

En fin, me largo y espero les guste.

Comentarios y favs son bien recibidos. Gracias mis jotas *corazón gay pq no me dejan poner* (,:

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **[Lluvia de Mariposas]**

A Ciel raramente le llegaba a gustar algo y Sebastian lo sabía muy bien. Porque el cumplir los caprichos que el jovencito quería hacer realidad, le era algo difícil pero a fin de cuentas, sabía que por un pequeño momento, lo hacía feliz.

Quizá fue la sorpresa lo que le recorrió esa misma tarde por todo el cuerpo. Porque ver a un pequeño Ciel sentado en su despacho y mirando el atardecer con las cortinas del ventanal abiertas y observar como los colores anaranjados y rojizos contrastaban con la pálida cara de su joven señor, le hacía ver adorable y gentil.

Dos cosas que para Sebastian eran algo tortuosas de admitir.

Y al acercársele como por milímetros más que anteriormente, pudo observar la escena entera y que la sorpresa le llenase más el estómago.

Porque ver los delgaduchos y blanquecinos dedos del niño sosteniendo mariposas fue algo sumamente espectacular.

—Joven Amo… —Le había dicho, y Ciel sólo se dedicó a mirarle— ¿Ya terminó su postre?

Y aunque hubiese querido que Ciel se burlase de él, le chistase la lengua o se avergonzara por verle con las mariposas en las manos, no sucedió nada.

Sólo otra mirada al rojo atardecer y una mordida de labios fue lo que pasó con el niño.

—No tengo hambre. Está ahí en la mesa. Puedes llevártelo.

Y claro que Sebastian se percató de que la vajilla de vidrio seguía teniendo el pedazo de pastel de chocolate con fresas encima. Algo raro en parte porque, joder… ¡A su amo le encantaba ése pastel!

Michaelis se había quedado estoico, esperando al menos la orden que le dijese que se fuera corriendo de ahí o quién sabe. No escuchó otra cosa más que silencio del estrepitoso. La puesta de sol seguía todavía y Ciel no le quitaba la mirada de encima a lo que fuese que estuviese cercano a aquel astro de color entre amarillo, naranja y rojo.

Un confundido Sebastian se giró para ver hacia lo que parecía el bosque más cercano a la Mansión Phantomhive por el gran ventanal que antes estaba a espaldas de Ciel.  
Si bien sabía Michaelis que el niño no acostumbraba mucho a ver por la bonita ventana de cortinas sedosas, no entendía el porqué de repente se le hacía algo tan interesante.

O bueno, más interesante que el pastel.

—Se le va a mosquear el pedazo de pastel, Joven Amo.

—No importa. Me lo comeré mañana.

Y quizá fue la intercepte de que algo estaba pasando. Así que, sumido en sus acciones, decidió dejar el plato donde estaba y se posó enseguida de su rey de ajedrez. Cuando se dignó a ver la cara de Ciel, sin duda alguna, recibió una mirada muy bien sostenida de su joven señor, y supo entonces que no se le permitía hacer algún comentario relacionado a lo que fuese que estuviese pensado.

Aunque, siendo Sebastian Michaelis, aquel que vivía para servir y molestar al Perro Guardián de la Reina, ¿Cómo no podría hacer un buen trabajo?

Además… Ciel no decretó ninguna orden de que se callase la boca.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —Había preguntado y Ciel sólo había bufado— Mi trabajo es verificar que todo con usted esté en orden… ¿Se siente mal? ¿Es por el postre de ahora en la mañana? ¿No le gustó? Ah, le he fallado como mayordomo de nuevo… ¿Cierto?

Y Ciel no hizo nada. No se vio acción, semblante o sonido que le dijese algo a Sebastian de que el niño si quiera siguiese vivo.

—Ya cállate, Sebastian. Además, el postre de ahora estuvo bien, ya deja de hablar por el amor a lo que es azul… —Había susurrado— ¿Podrías dejarme un rato solo?

Sin embargo, el mayordomo frunció ligeramente el ceño y se mordió a sí mismo.

Aunque no lo notase o admitiese para sus adentros, la seguridad y la moral del niño le eran importantes puesto a que eso podía infectar (en ciertas ocasiones, claro está) la pureza del alma que todavía seguía en Ciel. Aunque a Phantomhive no le importaba mucho esto, porque al tener en sus manos a Sebastian, se le hacía todo más fácil.

Se quedaron en un silencio que el mismo Ciel tuvo que romper.

—Tú… ¿Sabes qué significan los colores de las mariposas? —Le preguntó con algo de lo que parecía ser pena, claro que regresando con su orgullo más tarde— No es que me interese saber, pero…

—Depende mucho el color de sus alas y antenas. Por ejemplo, la mariposa que lleva entre sus dedos… ¿De qué color parece ser con el contraste del sol?

Ciel le miró por el rabillo del ojo y se levantó de la silla acolchonada. Como la mariposa no se movía de su dedo índice y, él al estar acariciándole las alas, la acomodó de una manera cercana al vidrio donde su color se hizo más oscuro.

—Sus alas eran rosas… Pero se han vuelto violetas —Susurró y siguió tocándole. Sebastian sonrió— ¿Qué significa?

—Significa que la mariposa le trae bondad y ausencia de todo mal —Habló con tranquilidad. Su voz resonó en el eco de Ciel—. Pero, cuando la pone ante el sol y sus alas cambian, indica que puede atraer engaños y agresiones.

Ciel no fijó su vista ni al vidrio o a la mariposa, sino a los carmesís ojos de Sebastian. El silencio reinó por segundos y Ciel siguió acariciando una de las alas de la mariposa.

Fue el demonio quien ahora rompió la barrera silenciosa.

—¿Podría saber por qué lo pregunta?

Como se miraban directo a los ojos, Ciel giró la mirada al piso.

—Estos días… Han estado viniendo mariposas a la ventana. Les dejo entrar por la rendija de la misma, pero es algo confuso porque cada día es una de diferente color.

—Ah… Eso explica el por qué tiene ahora mismo esa pequeña.

Y los ojos oceánicos de Ciel de nuevo miraron el atardecer que ya estaba acabando.

—Déjela libre.

Ciel volteó bruscamente a verle con sus cejas arqueadas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Usted ha escuchado aquel refrán de: _"Si amas algo déjalo libre"?_

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—A usted le gusta esa mariposa.

Los segundos donde Ciel se dedicó a mirar a la de alas violetas fueron largos. Sebastian había dado en el blanco.

—¿Por qué debería? Si yo le amara, la encerraría y haría que volase para mí.

—No, usted no lo haría.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué lo crees?

—Créame, yo sé lo que le digo. Déjela libre.

El sol ya estaba casi oculto entre las montañas y la oscuridad estaba sumiendo un poco el despacho. Ciel dudaba sólo un poco… ¿Era necesario dejar la mariposa?

Cuando vio como el insecto abría sus alas para poder dar vuelo arriba, Ciel no se rehusó a que se moviera por su cuenta y le dejó acomodarse de nuevo entre sus dedos.

Era verdad, no podía tenerle cautive.

Y rayos, aquella situación le recordaba a _alguien_ en particular…

—Sebastian, abre la ventana.

—¿De verdad lo hará, Joven Amo?

—Sí. Ábrela ya.

Y el demonio con una sonrisa tomó la rendija para abrir la ventana de par en par. Justamente cuando Ciel iba a dejar que la mariposa volase, grande fue la sorpresa al percatarse de que otras más comenzaron a entrar.

Quién sabe si era temporada, pero Ciel debía admitir que nunca vio tantas en su vida.

Las alas de colores revolotearon alrededor del despacho y Ciel observó como todas ellas giraban y danzaban por sobre su cabeza al igual como las estrellas que ya estaban empezando a salir junto a la negrura de la noche.

Y por un momento, perdió de vista al mayordomo que estaba siendo atacado bellísimamente por aquellos insectitos de hermosos aleteos. Cuando las mariposas se dispersaron un poco, Ciel logró ver algo mágico.

Una de ellas, de color azul para ser concretos, estaba posada en el cabello de Sebastian.

—Sebastian… —Susurró Ciel, pero el demonio no entendía por qué su señor estaba a punto de carcajearse—Tú… Tú cabello. Te ves…

—¿Lindo? —Le especuló sin esperar respuesta más que una cara poco agradable.

Pero como niño pequeño, Ciel se tapó la boca para dejar salir una pequeña risa que, quizá y sólo quizá, el único testigo de su voz, fue el demonio de ojos carmesís.

Sebastian al principio estaba sorprendido puesto a que esas cosas no ocurrían mucho que digamos, pero a fin de cuentas, en vez de burlarse o hacer alguna broma coherente hacia su señor, fue mejor guardar silencio y sonreír.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello bruno cual noche y tocó la mariposa, a quien agarró entre sus manos y posó entre sus dedos.

—El azul, mi señor —Comenzó a hablarle a un Ciel que veía la mariposa con ojos concentrados—; significa que algo malévolo puede alejarse. Representa armonía, confianza y afecto.

Y Ciel sólo hizo una pequeña sonrisa con su típico semblante orgulloso.

Ese era uno de los pocos momentos que compartían entre los dos. Un momento donde las bromas, las burlas, las estupideces o los restos acababan y en su lugar se tenía algo de tranquilidad y charlas pacíficas.

Porque en aquella lluvia de mariposas, mientras todas ellas revoloteaban a sus alrededores y el color azul y violeta mandaban entre las brillosas alas de cada una, Sebastian veía al pequeño y puro humanito del cual gustaba molestar.

* * *

Y aquí terminó, dime, ¿qué te pareció?

Gracias por pasarte *corazón gay pq no me dejan poner* (,:


End file.
